


and she tried to keep the world together

by boxofnothing



Series: six words is so not enough [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, I decided to name the land of angst, Jake is in jail, Post Season 4 Finale, Trying to keep it together, Welcome to Angstopolis, amy loses it, since I basically live there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: Amy didn't know how to feel. All she really feels is numb. It all happened so fast. The verdict, the goodbye, the protest. Before she knows it Terry is pushing her key into the lock of the apartment and doesn't know what to do next. She's just trying to keep everything from falling apart around her.or an amy reaction to Jake being sentenced to prison and she doesn't really know how to feel because it feels like the world is falling apart.





	and she tried to keep the world together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had a whole different idea when I started writing this but it kinda went a different way. I'm not complaining the way it went but the 6 word story I originally decided this was going to be based on was "can't sleep because something is missing" and I really like it but I can't title my fic that. It just doesn't work. But I came up with a new 6 word quote that I actually came up with that fits this better.
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoy this and honestly I haven't written something angsty in like a week and well I had to go back to who I am. Because I live in Angstopolis.
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts for this series you want to shoot my way go right ahead. I have a whole very organized doc with like 2 pages worth in 10 pt font of six word stories. I also consult pintrest on a daily basis because pintrest is essentially my tumblr.
> 
> I'm rambling, anyway I hope you all like it and enjoy,  
> M

> _fallen apart, try taping back together_   
> 

All Amy felt was numb.

There was no anger. No sadness. No anything. She was just numb. Oh so numb. It was like she didn’t know how to feel anything.

She didn’t register Terry driving her home alone from the courthouse. She didn’t register as he parked the car and opened the door for her. She didn’t register as he lead her past her doorman and through her building to the elevator. She didn’t register him pressing the button and the elevator moving upward taking them up to her floor.

She didn’t register anything.

It didn’t hit her until she was standing in front of the door and Terry was rummaging through her purse for keys. Terry found them and slid her keys into the door and pushed it open. Terry waited for her to walk through the door but she couldn’t move.

This is  _ their  _ apartment.

This is where  _ they  _ decided to live together. 

This is  _ their  _ life together and how is she supposed to just stay here when he isn’t.

“Amy…” Terry whispers from next to her, but she keeps staring through the door to thei-her, now _her_ empty apartment.

She can feel tears welling in her eyes, but she keeps them in. Terry places his hand on her shoulder and grips it softly. She thinks he might pull her in for a hug, and she kind of hopes he doesn’t. She’s kept it together this long, if he brings her in for a trademark Terry Jeffords Dad Hug she knows she’ll break.

He just keeps his hand on her upper arm and squeezes. A small part of her smiles at the kind gesture and the rest of her is trying so so hard to keep it together.

They stand there staring at her entry way for what feels like forever. She clutches the straps of her purse and just focuses on the small bowl of miscellaneous items on the table on behind her couch.

That stupid bowl. She hates that fucking bowl. If she had it her way everything in the apartment would have a place. She doesn’t need a bowl to put random stuff in because everything would be where it belongs. But when they were aimlessly walking through Marshall’s 3 months ago and he saw that goddamn, fucking bowl and he had to have it. She caved. 

She surges forward into the apartment, heading right for the bowl. She drops her purse right before the table. She grabs the bowl and spills all of its contents around her. She is just about to smash the bowl onto the floor when a hand grabs her wrist.

She stops, tears finally broken and started streaming down her face, her arm mid swing with a wrist stopping her from smashing the bowl to the floor.

Terry carefully takes the bowl from her grip even though she doesn’t really want to let go. She pulls back slightly but the bowl gives way in her grip and she let’s it go.

And that’s when she breaks.

She let’s it all crumble around her.

Harsh, ugly sobs wrack through her body. Tears begin running down her face faster than before. Her arms fall to her side and her legs start to give way. She feels her knees buckle beneath her and she falls to the floor on her knees.

Her hands come up to her face to try and wipe the tears away, but they just keep coming.

She feels large, strong arms on her shoulders. They drag her into a warm, strong chest. She leans into the embrace and just sobs, long, hard, and ugly, unforgiving sobs.

Terry rubs her arms and slowly and comfortingly. They sit there, on the floor behind her couch, with Terry’s back up against the couch for what seems like hours. Her harsh sobs eventually calm to silent tears streaming down her face. 

Finally, when she pushes her face off of Terry’s chest and rests her back up against the couch. Her head falling all the way back, too exhausted to even keep her head up on her own. She’s still crying, but she feels like she can control it. She feels like if they started talking about the weather or her favorite TV show, she would be able to stop.

“We’ll get him out. We’ll get  _ them  _ out.” Terry finally says. It feels forced. It feels awkward.

“How can you say that? They were just sentenced to 15 years.”

“We have to have faith. We  _ need  _ to have faith.” Bullshit. Faith got us in this place in the first place.

“I had faith the legal system would work for us. I had faith they would not put an innocent person in jail. I had faith I would get to live my life with the man I love. Faith has really screwed me over, Terry.”

“I know,” He quietly answers, “but that’s how faith works. You just have to believe that it’ll turn things around.”

Amy closes her eyes and brings her knees close to her chest, “Yeah, but right now it kind of just feels like the world is falling apart.”

Terry pulls Amy into his side and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He carefully rests his head on her’s. It feels safe. 

“It won’t feel like this forever. We’ll get them out and put the world back together again.”

A few lone tears roll down her face and stop in the curve of her nose. She leans into the embrace a little more.

She hopes he’s right. She hopes this isn’t forever. She hopes she’ll get a forever with Jake. She hopes he’ll let her wait for him.

Her world feels like it’s giving way below her but right now it feels stable, here in Terry’s arms. It feels like maybe, just maybe she can keep it together.

“I hope your right Terry,” She breathes out, “I really do hope your right.”

And they just sit there, keeping the world together in Terry’s arms.


End file.
